Just One Wig
by SweetSugar02
Summary: Miley's always wondered what it would be like if Miley Stewart was famous, not Hannah Montana. So what will happen if her secret just slips off...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1:

**AN: This is my first Hannah Montana fic so yeah. Help me out and review; you can say it's bad. I'll understand, Or will I… nah just kidding, Or am I… LOL sorry, just had a moment. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Everyone else has a disclaimer, so I want one too. I don't own Hannah Montana… But I own her CD, Oh Yeah! D**

Chapter 1: The beginning

My life might seem pretty sweet, me being Miley and Hannah Montana. Lately, nothing has interfered with my Miley and Hannah life. Everything is going great… except for that surprise biology test today! The teachers probably had to burn my papers as soon as they read the first answer.

"…We all wanna believe in love,

We all wanna believe in something,

That's bigger than just us…"

'Woo go Hannah,' is all I hear from the crowds of fans watching me, I guess I'll never hear 'Go Miley' from millions of fans. They'll always be singing songs from Hannah Montana, not Miley Stuart…

"Thankyou everybody, see ya'll next time," I shouted.

"That was awesome! I love that song. What are you going to sing next time…"

This happens all the time after I've performed, Lilly- I mean Lola goes on about my songs and how cool my life is.

"Lilly- Lola whatever your name is, stop. Where halfway home and you haven't shut-up yet!"

"Sorry it's just that it's so cool how your Hannah Montana and Miley and no one knows it, you've got a perfect life"

"Reality check, you're Lily and Lola and no one knows"

Sometimes Lilly just states the obvious, I mean it's not like it's rocket science!

"Thanks Mr Stuart, see you tomorrow Miley," Lilly called as she ran inside her house waving goodbye.

"Oh what a day! Good and bad and-" I was interrupted as my Hannah phone rang.

"It's Tracey!" I exclaimed reading caller ID. "Hey Trace"

"Hello Hannah, listen. Gwenny is having a party on Saturday night do you wanna come, and I suppose you could bring… Lola" she said in her drawling voice.

"Sure we'd love to come, hold on…" I rested the phone on my shoulder and spun around to where dad was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Daddy are we doing anything on Saturday night?" I asked sweetly.

"No bud, why? Why?" he asked as I returned to the conversation with Tracey "Hey, don't you ignore me like that!"

"Okay Trace, we'll be there. Bye"

"See you there. TTYL" she said as I hung up and slipped the phone into my pocket.

"Daddy I'm going to Gwen's party on Saturday, I've got to ring Lilly"

He was too involved in the TV, probably watching football or something. So he just nodded and waved his hand at me, as if to say 'sure, sure, whatever.'

"Hello, Lilly speaking" said Lilly in her bubbly voice

"Hey Lilly it's me. Listen the phone just rang and it was Tracey. Gwen is having a party on Saturday-"

"Oh My Gosh, I'm gonna meet Gwen Stefani!" she said as fast as

"Yes Lilly, and do you want to come?" I said as I rolled my eyes; she still seems to get so excited when we go to these things.

"Well duh!" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Great. Lets go clothes' shopping! Tomorrow after school, I'll meet you at the mall. See ya"

"Wait up, wait up. Now I know you're responsible but you should probably think about taking Jackson to the party-" _now he decides to be the responsible parent_ "-an older and responsible adult with you just to keep and eye on you and-"

"Daddy look at me I made cheese tower but then it toppled down and now I'm all cheesy," Jackson said in a taunting voice.

"JACKSON, I just cleaned your carpet!" He yelled as he ran off to Jackson's room with Jackson trailing behind him with a cheesy trail.

My daddy had lost it. Me take Jackson, the cheesy idiot! There was no way I was going to take him, but I **can** take Miley with me and she won't be seen because she'll be disguised as Hannah Montana and Miley is responsible and will look after Hannah, or me or both.

**AN: Read and please review ******


	2. Shopping

Chapter 2: Shopping

AN: Hey. Thanks for the reviews they've really helped me. Don't be shy to criticise it either…I'll try not to cry too much. Hehe. Anyway I hope this chapter is alright.

Chapter 2: Shopping

Ah yes, the usual ding rang, as we walked through the doors of a little boutique in Malibu.

"No thanks…" I said as I turned down a pamphlet someone at the shop was handing out, I read his tag. "…Cedric"

Lilly and I walked across the tiles, bright orange tiles like a sunset with a tinge of

white through them. The walls were painted with sky blue paint, some light patches and some darker patches, it looked, er, welcoming.

Everywhere we walk there are little round racks with lovely pieces of clothing. On top of the racks there were signs that usually had the prices marked as 5 or 10. Then at the side of the shop close to where we walk in is the counter. Oh, and the nice person who works there… actually he's a friend of my dad's.

"Ah Miley, great to see you. Hows the old man doing, huh? Tell him I said hi,"

That's Bill. He and My dad used to go to school with each other in Tennessee. Looks like he moved to Malibu too.

At the back of the room is a doorway, without a door_. Seriously, who makes a_ _doorway when there's no door? _Anyway, there's a sign above it which reads 'CHANGE ROOMS'. A little old lady spends her day sitting there, letting people in and out of the change rooms. _How boring!_

"These clothes look great, look over there!" I said as I walked over to a clothes rack with Lilly.

"Oh look, that skirt would look great on you!" shouted Lilly as millions of eyes turned straight at us.

"Lilly! Not so loud" I hissed as I smiled at everyone and took Lilly to a corner.

How I wish I could tell her how much she embarrasses me. Instead I just said in a nice voice "Can we please move on now, and don't say anything, or if you do don't shout"

I grabbed a top and the skirt Lilly liked and tried them on.

"How do I look?" I asked as I came out of the change rooms.

"Nice, but look at this awesome dress I picked out for you!" she said holding up a pink frilly dress.

I looked at it in disgust but I didn't want to hurt Lilly's feelings. I just rolled my eyes and snatched the dress from her hands and went back into the change rooms.

"That looks great on you!" Lilly said as I came out of the change rooms.

To be honest, I didn't really like it but I figured she'd probably find something else for me to wear.

"Now it's time to pick something out for you!" I said as I came out of the change rooms with my normal clothes on.

"Wow, this top is nice, but wait this is nice too. Look at this skirt. Those pants would look great with this top"

We were running around like mad, in and out of the change rooms, grabbing things and putting things back on the rack.

"Oh wow," I said, as my eyes were pinned on a manikin with the most beautiful top I had ever seen along with a gorgeous pair of pants and 'to die for' shoes. I walked over and asked the manager at the shop how much the outfit was.

He took me over to where it was on the rack and I looked at the price tag "one hundred dollars!" I shouted. "But, but I don't have that kind of money."

"Oh that is just for the shoes, here is the real price," the Manager said holding another price tag

"Three hundred dollars!" I said as loudly as I could. "This is the perfect out fit and I don't have that kind of money, and you don't Lilly…but Hannah Montana does…" I said as my voice faded into an idea.

"Come on Lilly, we're going to Hannah's bank" I said as I almost ripped Lilly's arm off.

"But I haven't bought any cute clothes" she whined as I tore her from the pretty dresses.

"We'll get some later" I snapped back at her.

When I got home I ran upstairs to my room with Lilly, and went to my wardrobe. I opened the Hannah wardrobe and went inside searching the room for my secret stash of money. I'm usually not aloud to take Hannah's money unless it's an emergency, but you know girls; when it's about clothes it's **always** an emergency.

"Why won't this thing open?" I said as I struggled to open the box.

"OW!" shouted Lilly as I punched her in the nose accidentally when I finally opened the box.

"Oops, but look" I said as we looked inside the box with both of our jaws dropping.

"Whoa" Lilly managed to say, still gazing helplessly at the gold.

We were interrupted out of our fantasy as the door to the box of gold suddenly closed and my dad barged through my wardrobe door.

"Miley! Lilly! What are you doing? You know you can't use you're Hannah money unless it's an emergency!"

"Yeah, then what money did you buy you new car with when we had a perfectly fine one??" I said in but-you-did-it so why-can't-I voice.

"That's not the point, if it is an emergency you have to tell me and I'll get it out for you! Now what's the emergency?" He asked trying to be nice about it.

"Umm. Well…"

"Don't tell me," he said. "It's for a new dress, or top for a party because you want to look good." He said in a girly voice, "when you already have perfectly good clothes right over there" he said pointing to my rotating Hannah Montana clothes.

"But Daddy! This time it's different. It's a really good top, gorgeous pants and 'to die for' shoes!"

"Miley! That's not an emergency, you can buy a top, pants and shoes with your own money!"

"Not when it's three hundred dollars!" said Lilly quietly, "and a matching purse would go well"

"Please daddy, please! Just a couple of… hundred… dollars won't hurt" I whined.

"No Miley. I'm sorry but what if we had a car accident and we needed to pay for a new car or to get into hospital, what if we get a phone bill that was way too big, what if-"

"Okay Daddy, I get it. We won't take any money today or any other day," I said in a sad voice as daddy took the box of **my** Hannah Montana money.

"Good" He said as he walked out of the room.

"Oh, well what a waist of time! I really wanted that top!" Lilly mumbled as she folded her arms. "Well, your dad is right, I guess we'll just have to go with your Hannah Montana Clothes" she said as we both stood up.

I was smiling at her with and evil grin on my face, I had an idea. Just think as if I was in a cartoon; I'd have a light bulb shining above my head.

"What?" she said looking at me with confusion.

"But I never said I wouldn't take any tonight" I said as I nudged Lilly.

"Oh" she said nodding her and looking at me.

"You don't get it do you?" I said as I shook my head at Lilly.

"Wouldn't have a clue" she said still nodding her head.

AN: I tried to make this chapter a cliffie but I don't think it worked out too well. Oh well. It's a bit of a cliffie, heh heh. D Hope you liked this chapter! Review please :)


	3. Midnight Plans

Chapter 3: Midnight Plans

AN: I hope everyone's liking the story so far. It's one of my first fics. Keep reviewing! I'm sorry if it's not very good.

Chapter 3: Midnight Plans.

"Come on Lilly, we have to get that money!" I said as I climbed out of Lilly's bedroom window waiting for her to come with me.

"But it's dark, and scary and the babysitter said she'd check every ten minutes!" she said in baby voice.

"I know it's dark and scary but my house is only at the end of your street. Seriously" I said rolling my eyes at her as we climbed out of her window and she pulled the cobwebs out of hair.

"Miley, I got your message, and…what are you guys wearing?" said Oliver as he caught up with us, and he was wearing his Pyjama's.

"Black. So we look like robbers," I replied as I pulled my beanie on.

"Isn't that a bad thing?" asked Oliver as he dodged a big oak tree that he was about to run into.

"How?" asked Lilly as if she new nothing.

"Because if we get caught people will think that we- well you are robbers" he replied as if it was the worst thing ever.

"True. Well we didn't think of that now did we?" I said glaring at Lilly because she was the won one who wanted to dress in black.

"I though it would blend" she said looking at me with and 'oops' expression on her face.

"Ahhh! What was that?" screamed Oliver, jumping back a metre or so in fright.

He had stepped on a stick and broke it in half. What are we going to do with him?

"It was you, you donut!" I replied in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, right, right, I knew that, I, I wasn't scared, I just thought that you girls might be. That's all," he said quite shakily.

Lilly and I both looked at him with a 'yeah right' expression.

"Okay, no more interruptions unless it's about the plans to get to my dads room" I said a little frustrated.

"Okay" Oliver said nodding.

I looked at Oliver with my eyebrow arched, because I knew he didn't know anything about the plans. I could see him dying to ask the question!

"What are the plans?" asked Oliver cluelessly.

"Oliver!" Lilly and I shouted in unison, pushing him in the shoulder.

He made a sulking noise, and began to rub the place where we pushed him. He was such a whimp!

"Okay, well we got out of Lilly's through her window, we meet you, we sneak over to my house with out being seen, we climb the ladder to my dads room, which I already put up, we go inside under his bed and find the box and open it"

"Okay, got it" he said.

"Okay, good, now hold this" I said as I reached for the ladder as we came closer to my house.

"Hold this for me" Lilly said also reaching for the ladder as I got through the window and gave her a sign to come up.

Haha. He's such a pushover.

"Hey, how am I supposed to climb up, with all this stuff?" Oliver asked as we looked down and barely saw his head.

"Throw everything to me" I shouted.

"Okay" he said as he started throwings things at me.

"Ow, softly" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Well you shouldn't have given all of it to me in the first place!" said Oliver as he finally threw the last item to me and started to climb the ladder.

We were _finally _all in my dad's rooms and we started to search a little. But no sign of the box. I had to get that outfit! Everyone at the party will think I'm weird if I wear my old Hannah clothes.

"Have you found it yet?" I asked as I looked through his bathroom suite.

"Not yet" Lilly and Oliver replied as they covered their noses from all the dirty socks.

We were all whispering, searching through drawers and looking in cupboards. I'd had enough, I was ready to give up. As I was just about to tell Lilly and Oliver to just give up, I saw something shiny under the bed.

I got a closer look to see if it was my Hannah stash and then I dived under the bed; I called Lilly and Oliver to come with me too. It was there. No security surrounded it. It was there for me to take freely. I was ready to grab it and go…

"Oh, I really should stop watching those horror movies before bed, it gives me the chills" said my dad as he walked to the room yawning and slumped himself on the bed.

I could feel the bed sink lower and lower until it touched my head. Every time he rolled over the bed sunk even more until it forced us all to lie flatly on the ground. It was even worse when I felt him tremble apon me, this means the horror movies got to him and it will take him forever to get to sleep.

"Yikes" I whispered.

It had been twenty minutes from when daddy came to bed; I think he had finally fallen asleep. He's not the only one.

"Lilly, Oliver. I think he's asleep, wake up you guys, before he does" I whispered shaking them constantly.

"Mommy, are you there? Can you press the snooze button mom?" Lilly said dreamily waving her hand at me. _I think she thought I was her mum._

"Of course" I said nicely as I poked her in the eye.

"Ow!" Lilly exclaimed. "That hurt!

"Shh, we've got to get out of here and wake Oliver up, help me Lilly!" I said grabbing Lilly and dragging her over to Oliver.

"Oliver, wake-up" we both said as we started to shake him.

"Yes. You do look hot in that," Oliver said in his dream.

Lilly and I both looked at each other and started giggling. I slapped him across the face. He seems to respond to that.

"Ow! Hey, I was in the middle of a good dream" Oliver said looking at us angrily.

"Yeah what about? You and Hilary Duff?" Lilly said sarcastically.

"No. You interrupted me when I was about to kiss Becca Wella" he said as voice trailed off and he stared dazedly.

"Come on" I said, "We need to get out of here quickly, and quietly"

We crawled under the bed and took my Hannah money. We then poured it into a bag, not wanting to count it just in case my father wakes up and sees us.

"Shh, don't wake him. Or he'll get cranky. Trust me, it's not pretty" I whispered as I tiptoed past his bed making sure he would not wakeup.

When Oliver and Lilly came down the ladder they fought about how the saying is 'lady's first' and how Oliver went last, last time. They were making such a fuss that I nearly fell off because they were wobbling the ladder so much.

"Would you stop it?" I said angrily as I jumped off the last step.

"Sorry Miley. It was her fault" Oliver said pointing at Lilly.

"NO! You were the one who started it!" Lilly shouted back at Oliver.

"Shh, my daddy can wake up any moment now! And I don't care whose fault it is or who started it, just hurry up and come down"

"You don't have to get all motherly on us" Lilly mumbled as she came down the last step"

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

We started walking back to our houses and when we got to Lilly's house, Oliver just continued into the mist.

"See you on Monday Oliver" Lilly and I called as he disappeared into the distance.

"What time is it?" I asked Lilly.

"Twelve pm" she replied squinting at her watch to see the time.

I climbed up the side of the house to get to the window we needed to climb through. Lilly was zonked, she almost fell asleep climbing up the ladder. Lilly and I went through her window and into bed, in time for the baby sitter to check on us.

"We'll count the coins tomorrow" I said with a yawn.

AN: I hope you liked this chapter. And if you review I can take any of your criticism, it will just help to make my story better.


	4. Going, Going, Gone

AN: I hope you all like this chapter. It's my favourite D

"Miley, MILEY! Get up! It's twelve thirty in the afternoon! Your dad will be here to pick you up any minu- _-dingdong- _Coming Mr. Stewart!" I heard Lilly say as I tried to open my eyes.

_-yawn- _I'm so tired. I can barely see… "Ah, that's better" I said as I rubbed my eyes. Oh, no. My dads here and I'm not even dressed.

"Oh hi Mr. Stewart. Come in. Do want to have a seat and a cuppa. My mom makes great cuppa's" I heard Lilly say as I quickly got out of bed and chose the clothes I'm going to wear.

"Keep on stalling" I whispered to her as I undid my pyjama buttons.

I could see her thinking of what to do and what to say.

"Uhh. Here. Have a seat here" Lilly said showing my dad to a seat in the kitchen.

"Thanks Lilly, really but I'm in a bit of a rush to get Miley home. Jackson's home alone and I just can't trust him for that long. So where is Miley anyway, Still in your room?" He asked as Lilly made him sit.

"Umm she's just, yeah, she's in my room but she wants to stay for another hour. Can she?" Lilly asked trying to stop my dad from getting up and going to look for me.

"Sorry Lilly. I'm on a tight schedule today" replied my dad, walking out of the kitchen and in the direction of Lilly's room.

I quickly pulled my top on and stuffed everything in my bag. I hid the money in Lilly's room and quickly rolled up my sleeping bag.

"Daddy, hi. I was just…" I said as I quickly grabbed a hairbrush from the ground. "Brushing my hair" I said as I started to brush my hair. I had a big convincing grin on my face.

"Alright Miley, time to go. I've got Jackson at home and who knows what trouble he can get himself into. Last time we left him home for an hour and the place had food scraps everywhere" dad said with Lilly behind him and me grabbing my stuff.

"Okay. Hey Lilly, you know how we were counting your money last night" I said looking at the bag of my Hannah money. "Well, remember to bring it when we go shopping later" I continued hinting to her to bring the money to my place later on when we go shopping before the party.

"Oh. Okay. Yep, I'll be at your place at 3:30 okay" she replied as she led us to the front door.

"Alright, bye Lilly. See you later" I said as we walked out to the car.

When we got home, and we got inside, I could smell something awful. Jackson had trashed the place and there was stuff all over the floor. He had spilt a drink and was washing it with my favourite top that Lilly gave me.

"Jackson. Lilly gave me that top! You could have at least washed the floor with your dirty clothes, or wait… a TOWEL!" I said angrily as I walked over to Jackson.

"Sorry Miles, but my clothes are too special to be used as a mop, and I didn't think about using a towel," he said to me as I snatched my top from his hands, filthy, filthy hands.

"JACKSON! We leave you here for ten minutes and you trash the place!" Daddy yelled as he tripped over a Pizza box.

"What! I'm sorry. I couldn't find my wrestling DVD… Oh look here it is. It was on the table the whole time" he replied helplessly.

I could see dad turning red ready to scream so I got out of the room as quickly as possible.

"You are useless!" I said as I looked at him in disgust.

I ran upstairs to my room, grabbing my phone and dialling Lilly's number.

"Hello" said Lilly.

"Hey Lilly. It's me. Have you got the money?" I asked, I felt like a real robber and I was talking to my sidekick.

"Yeah and I've counted some of it too. But before I tell you how much there is, doesn't this feel wrong to you?" Lilly asked me making feel guilty.

"Well, I guess, but it wasn't fair that he didn't let us have any. I mean it is **my **Hannah Montana money. Anyway, how much is there?" I asked.

"Well, so far I've counted 350, but I'm not even halfway done" she replied.

"Who cares, listen, bring over, say 400 - 450 because it's enough to buy my outfit and get a good one for you too!" I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Well okay. See ya in a few hours" she said.

"Bye" I replied as she hung-up.

_-dingdong-_"Daddy, Lilly's here. Can we go shopping?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket and ran down stairs to answer the door.

"Alright but don't be too long" he replied from the shower.

"Hey Lilly" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey" she replied.

"So did you bring the Hannah stash?" I asked as I shut the door behind us.

"Yeah, it's in my bag" she replied, pointing to the pink bag on her shoulder.

"Awesome" I said as we crossed the road.

Lilly handed me 300 dollars to buy my outfit with just before we reached the shop.

Just before we entered I peered through the massive windows out the front. I could the manikin standing in the middle of the store; where it had been last time. It still had the same outfit on; which means the clothes are still for sale. YAY!

We walked inside and looked around for the outfit on the rack. I saw it on the rack near where we walked in and went straight to it. Lilly went to the other racks to find herself an outfit.

I took the outfit off the rack and checked the sizes, it was the right size. I went to the counter and bought it. I went straight over to Lilly to see what she picked out. She had picked out a nice top, and leggings and some nice shoes to go with it.

"Nice outfit" I said to her as we walked out of the boutique looking at eachother's outfit.

"Thanks. Yours too. We are going to look great tonight!" she said smiling.

"Ooh. Guess what? Hannah Montana is putting on a little concert," I said smiling at Lilly. "Gwen has asked me to sing some songs, and I might even lead the Happy Birthday!"

"Oh cool. Well, not really, I mean you put on concerts all the time but it's still awesome… I guess," said Lilly babbling.

Sometimes she speaks too much and she doesn't make sense. So I just looked at her and smiled. We were nearly at my house again. Just a few more streets and we'd be there.

"What do you do when you lead the happy birthday?" Lilly asked.

"I don't know, I guess I start singing 'Happy Birthday to you…' and then everyone will start singing" I said as we walked down my street.

"Hey, does Tracey or anyone else know you're Hannah Montana **and** Miley Stewart?" Lilly asked me as we got back to my house.

"No. And it's going to stay that way! So hopefully nothing interferes with Miley and Hannah again. Remember the last time" I said to Lilly as we walked inside.

"Ah yes" she replied.

We both giggled.

"Anyway, I better put the money back in the Hannah stash before my dad found out that we took any money. Come on" I said as we walked up stairs to my dad's room.

We quietly poured the money into the Hannah stash and crept back out. We went to my room and put our new clothes on my bed and then we walked down stairs to the kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat?" I asked as I searched through cupboards for food.

"Lilly, are you ready yet? The Limo's here!" I shouted from the front door.

"Coming!" she said as she ran down stairs.

We got into the Limo and were off to the party. It only took us about ten minutes to get there. When we got there I thanked the limo driver and watched him drive off. We saw Tracey coming towards us.

"Hello Hannah, Lola. It's great to see you again," she said to Lola and I. "Muah, Muah. Well what are you waiting for, you must be freezing. Come inside." She said giving us air kisses.

I almost forgot I was Hannah and Lilly was Lola for a moment.

We walked up the steps on the red carpet to get into the party. So many fans nearby were screaming and trying to get in because they wanted to see their favourite celebrity's.

"So Hannah. I can't wait for the little concert you are going to put on," Tracey said while she was munching on some chips. "And later you can lead the Happy Birthday song. Oh Look, Gwen's here," she said as she went to greet Gwen, leaving Lola and I alone.

The song 'Rockstar' was playing, and everyone was dancing and singing along. I feel so proud…'Rockstar' is my song!

Cameras went off as Gwen came into the room. A table was covered in presents all for Gwen. It would take her so long to open them all!

The night went by so quickly and it was already time for my little concert. I got up on the stage and gave it my all. My first song I was going to sing was 'We've Got the Party with us'.

Everything was going great and everyone seems to love that song. Then I saw Lola pointing to her hair and I think she was saying something to me but I couldn't hear her. …Maybe she was just itching.

L.P.O.V

"Hannah, your wig, it's slipping off. Pull it back up," I said but she couldn't hear me. I said it even louder. I even tried pulling my wig off and pointing to her but it wouldn't work.

What would happen if her wig came off? No! I wouldn't let that happen!

"Hannah!" I shouted but she **still** couldn't hear me. She went on with the song with her wig lopsided on her head. I could see her normal brown hair. What was I going to do?

I tried everything I could but nothing worked. There was no way that her wig would stay on her head. So I guess this is the end of a perfect double life. "HANNAH" I

yelled trying one last attempt…

_**H**_._**P**_._**O**_._**V**_

"… We got the party with us…"

I suddenly stopped singing, at that moment I realised what Lola was trying to say to me. I felt my wig slip off and land on my shoulder. I looked down and saw it fall to the ground. My eyes widened in shock.

My band had stopped playing, people had stopped dancing. They stopped talking and for moment I think I stopped breathing.

I heard shrieks and gasps from the audience, I looked up and saw everyone looking at me with their jaws open, everyone was speechless and motionless. I dropped my jaw too.

What were people thinking? What would Gwen think? Will she kick me out?

I saw people dropping their drinks, still motionless. I saw cameras going off and the press racing towards me pushing everyone out of the way to get to the front.

I can't believe what just happened. Was I dreaming? Or was my life over. I looked over at Lilly. I could see her, she didn't know what to do. _'Should I say something, or_ _not?'_ she was probably thinking. So was I.

So much can happen with just one simple wig. It can change your life, but it can also ruin it. What will I tell my dad, my brother, my school? What about Jake, he'll be so confused. I am right now.

Will he hate me? Will he like me even more? I'll find out tomorrow when the newspaper comes. Nothing can get me out of this, no matter how much I try. All that will come out of my mouth is babbling.

Should I make a run for it? My sport teacher always did tell me I was a good runner! I don't know what to do!

Everyone was still staring at me in shock. What will they say? Is my Hannah Montana life over and my Miley one too? Who knows?

The reporters will be here soon. Someone from the press has just run outside. What will I do? What will I say? I guess I could just say nothing. I'll have to say something eventually though.

"Yikes" I whispered, it was all I could manage.

AN: I'm sure you're just dying to see what happens. So am I. What can I write for my next chapter? Well please review! CLIFFIE D


	5. Consequences

I picked up my wig and then everbody turned around and looked at eachother stated talking to eachother

AN: Thanks for all who have reviewed my story so far, it has really helped me improve mistakes!

I slowly picked up my wig. Everybody was still stunned as they turned around to look at each other and they started talking to each other. I saw Tracey push her way through the crowd. I don't know how she managed to get out; there were so many people there.

I saw her come for me, I didn't know what to do or what to say. I looked around and saw a door that was open. Should I grab Lola and make a run for it now? Or should I face the consequences?

"Who are you? You're not Hannah Montana! What is this? How- oh I'm so confused" she screamed at me.

"Uh, I can explain" I said softly, as I didn't know what else to say.

She walked over to Lola. I think I know what she's about to say.

"Oh and I don't suppose that she has a wig too!" she said pulling Lola's wig off. "Hah! I knew it! With the million different hair colours she has every day!" she said. "Oh and what, your name is oh I don't know… Lilly" she said laughing sarcastically at the thought.

"Yeah" Lilly said looking down at the ground.

I think Tracey finally has lost it. Not that she hasn't before, but she's officially gone crazy. I'm afraid of what she's going to do next! Not as afraid of what's going to happen to me next!

"There she is!" I heard a guy from the press say when he came back in to the room with some reporters.

Oh No!

I quickly put my wig back on pretending like nothing ever happened.

More cameras went off.

The bright flash was horrible; I had to keep my eyes closed.

"Hi, we're live here at Gwen Steffani's party in Malibu, America. Here we have Ms Montana with us tonight, or so we thought…" The news reporter said into a camera.

I can't be on live T.V like this. My secret will be out and everyone will know who I am at this very second.

What am I going to do?

Luckily, I had my wig on for what was about to happen.

"Okay, and here we are. Ms Montana right behind me, lets get a closer look. "Hello Ms. Montana. Now I've heard that there is something about you and I think everyone at home wants to know all about it. I guess you could say it's like you have two lives! Ms. Montana is really..."

"Sorry George, the film just ran out," the cameraman said to the reporter.

"What! This story must go on. I'll have to write about it in the paper. Press! Come over here and get a photo of Ms. Montana with her wig off!" he said.

"Ah, umm… I don't know what you're talking about! I'm just Hannah Montana and no other person or anything" I stuttered.

"No! She's lying!" Tracey said reaching for my wig.

"Lilly!" I shouted as I ducked and ran for Lilly.

Lilly and I shot out of the door with a million of other people racing after us.

Poor Gwen must hate me for ruining her party.

Lilly and I just kept running and we didn't stop to look back once, we didn't dare do it. When we got to my house we were out of breath. We quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"We've got a problem," I said as both Lilly and I were backed up flat against the door.

"How did this happen?!" My dad yelled when we had told him nearly everything.

"I don't know, I was singing and everything and then it just slipped off. I mean, Lilly tried to tell me it was falling off but I couldn't hear her over all the noise" I said, worried about what my dad was going to do next.

"How could this have happened? It was tightened this morning!" he shouted.

"I know, but then Lilly tried it on" I said glaring at Lilly.

"Hey!" she said looking at me angrily.

"Well, I'm sorry guys, okay! Listen, we have one whole night to get used to being Miley Stewart the famous singer, or I could get used to being a hobo and living on the streets with people talking about me all the time. They'll be watching a 'where are they now' show for sure!" I said.

"Look on the bright side, you'll be in the paper!" Lilly said as she smiled at me with her hands out as if to say 'I don't know'

"Hannah Montana is always in the news! I think I'm used to it!" I snapped at Lilly.

I looked back at daddy, hoping he'd know what to do; my eyes darting frantically from Lilly to daddy, then back to Lilly.

"What can we do?" I asked daddy.

"Well, I don't know bud. There is nothing we can do" he said back at me.

Oh No.

My secret is going to be blown and the whole world will know who I **really **am. What will I do? What will I say when the film **is** working?

Am I ruined?

The next day, I was way too scared to get the newspaper; I was actually hoping it wasn't going to come. But, even if it didn't come, something will definitely be said in the news.

I heard the bell of the paper boy's bike come round our street. It got closer and closer. I peeked out the window and saw some newspaper fly across our front yard.

I opened the front door, quickly ran outside, and snatched the paper from the yard. Not daring to read it.

"The paper's here daddy" I yelled while I threw the paper onto the couch, still covered in glad wrap or whatever it's covered with.

"Does anyone **else** want to look at it?" I said as I sat down on a kitchen stool waiting for someone to come down stairs and look at the paper.

No one came down, no one even shouted out anything to me; nothing. So I walked over to the newspaper and unravelled it.

I looked on the front page and there I was.

In big letters; **'Hannah's Double Life'** it was a picture of me with my wig on my shoulder. My life was officially over!

What was I going to do?

I walked over to the phone and rang Lilly, I told her to come over as soon as she could. I waited and waited.

_-Dingdong-_

It was Lilly! I answered the door with the newspaper in my hand.

"Hey Lilly, have you read the paper?"

Lilly and I were half way through the newspaper article when I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh no! It's probably someone from school!" I said. "Lilly, go look through the window" I said to her pointing to the window.

"Its Jake" she said as she ran back to me.

I slowly put the newspaper down and walked to the door.

"Hey Jake" I said with an awkward smile.

He walked in with the newspaper in his hand, faster than usual.

Does he hate me, or not?

He paused for a bit. Then he paced the room and waved the newspaper around that was in his hand.

"Why- Why didn't you tell me you were going to tell the world you were Hannah Montana _and_ Miley Stewart before telling me you were going to?" he asked, his face red, either from the heat or anger.

"I'll just go upstairs and see what Jackson and Mr. Stewart are doing…" Lilly said as she hurried upstairs.

"No Jake! It didn't happen that way. While I was singing my wig fell off, and I don't know what to do and everything is just bizarre!" I said. "Help me; I don't want my life to be like...like...well like yours!…not to be rude or anything like that."

"I want to help you, I really do but there is nothing I can do. Nothing **we** can do" he said as he hugged me for comfort.

"Do you hate me?" I asked.

"No, I don't hate you. It's just that it's going to be hard because more people than ever are going to be following you around" he said as he looked into my eyes.

There was a pause. He was still staring into my eyes

Still nothing happened. _I wonder where Lilly went._

I saw a thought wave through Jake… but did it keep going into a rock and crash?

I think so.

The silence broke when I heard people banging on my doors.

"Oh no! What are we going to do!"

_-bang-bang-bang- _"Hello! Ms. Montana are you in there? Ms. Montana!" I heard people say from outside.

"I've got an idea!" said Jake. "Where's Lilly?"

"Okay… there!" said Jake as he made the finishing touches on Lilly's hair.

Lilly's hair looked exactly like the Hannah Montana wig!

"Do you really think it will work?" I asked Jake as I walked up to my room with the microphone.

"Yes. Hopefully" he said as he got Lilly ready.

Jakes plan was to style Lilly's hair so it looked exactly like the Hannah Montana wig. I'll be upstairs talking to Lilly through a small microphone tell her what to mime and then through a big microphone I say stuff so her voice sounds just like mine, so the reporters won't suspect a thing.

When the reporters try to rip her wig off, nothing will happen. Except Lilly will scream. But it will keep us safe for now. They won't buy it for long.

As the door flew open, reporters suddenly spilled in along with press with their cameras going off. Tracey was there too. "Ms. Montana is it true…" "Are you really another girl" "Is it true that you're an alien in disguise?" I heard some of the reporters say.

"No" I said and Lilly mimed. "I am just Hannah Montana and nobody else! I don't know where you got these crazy ideas from!"

"No she's lying! Her wig, she has a wig it fell off last night at the party!" Tracey said pointing at Lilly.

"No no, I think you must have had too many drinks!" said Lilly… well really I did, but she mimed it.

"I hadn't had one drink all night!" she said as she rushed over to Lilly. "This isn't her real hair it's a wig!"

Oh no… I just realised that when Lilly screams, they're going to notice her voice is different and realise it's not me.

"AHHHHHHHH" Lilly screamed as Tracey pulled at her hair.

"This is isn't a wig!" Lilly reported angrily.

She had just realised that she had spoken and froze up.

"Ooops…" she said.

"Hey! You're not the real Hannah! Who are you!" said the reporters as they charged at Lilly.

Lilly ran up stairs, nearly tripping over us as we were kneeling on the last step of the stairs.

We saw reporters racing after us. We got up and ran inside my bedroom. Tracey saw me and screamed,

"There she is, that's Hannah Montana, or what ever her **real** name is" We locked my bedroom door and pressed our bodies hard against it.

"I didn't think this would be such a big deal," I said as the reporters, press and Tracey were banging on the doors.

I heard cameras go off, and I knew the Press must have been taking photos of the house.

I saw my open window and an idea came to me.

"Lilly, Jake, We can climb through my bedroom window and down the side so nobody notices we're gone, come on" I said as I walked towards my window.

"What happens next" Jake whispered expecting me to have a great plan.

"I have no idea" I said. "Got any other ideas?" I asked as I backed out of my window and started climbing down the side.

They both shrugged and followed me out of the window.

As we managed to climb down the side of my house, without anyone noticing, Jake asked "Where to now?"

I turned to look at Lilly and nodded at her, then I looked and Jake and said "Lilly's."

As we walked down the pathway to Lilly's house, I looked behind us to see if the reporters, Press or Tracey had followed us.

The coast was clear so we walked to Lilly's front door and Mrs Truscott let us in. We told Mrs Truscott the whole story.

"…And then we climbed down Mileys window and…"

Lilly was telling her mum the whole story while Mrs Truscott was making all three of us a cup of hot chocolate.

"Sounds like you guys have had a hard day. Here you are" she said as she handed us the hot chocolates and sat down on a stool that was opposite us.

"Thanks Mrs. Truscott" I said as I took my first sip.

"We don't know what to do Mrs Truscott, We don't know whether Miley will be fired or if she can be Miley Stewart the famous singer and keep her singing career" Jake said.

"Well. I know you've got a tough decision to make, and I know you probably don't want to do to this but you must, you must deal with the consequences and face what is soon to come," Mrs Truscott said.

That got to us.

We sat there for a moment and thought of what Lilly's mum had told us.

Was she right? Did I have to deal with the consequences?

Everyone was silent. We put our hot chocolates down on the table. Then we all looked at each other and at Lilly's mum.

She smiled at us, took our cups away and started to do the dishes.

We said thanks to Lilly's mum and left. We headed back to my house to face my worst nightmare.

I walked in the door to see the reporters still banging on my door.

"Yes. I have all your answers!" I said as I saw the reporters turn to look at me in shock. My name is Mi-"I started saying when Lilly interrupted me.

"Miley, are you sure you want to do this?" Lilly asked as everyone was waiting for us to do something.

"Yes. I have to" I whispered to Lilly as I turned to the reporters.

"My name is Miley Stewart, and yes I was disguised as Hannah Montana"

**AN: I am running out of AN Ideas!! LOL **


	6. Monday Week

I saw everyone look at me in shock

**AN: sorry the computer ruined my story, sorry for all the spelling mistakes, and words being left out because I originally fixed that up**

I saw everyone look at me in shock.

"I knew it!" said Tracey as she ran over to me.

"I, I didn't want to have a life like other famous people. I didn't want people crawling all over me once they saw me. Not leaving me alone. I liked having a life that was really simple, but I still wanted to sing. So I became Hannah Montana" I said as I walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I thought that nobody would ever find out. I thought that went the time was right I could tell the world" I continued.

"You, you little..." Tracey said. She paused trying to think of what to say next. "Brat!" She said as it was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble. I guess you're going to put it straight into the news" I said sadly.

"Of cour-"The mean guy from press started saying as the main reporter covered his mouth.

"Of course we won't" The main reporter said.

I smiled but I wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. I trusted him though.

I told them that they could go and surprisingly they left without saying a word.

I woke up early for school. I got out of my dressing gown and into some clothes. I heard a loud banging sound as I came down stairs.

"Must be the birds" I said as I ate my breakfast.

As I reached for the door handle and opened the door my house was filled with Hannah fans.

"Are you Hannah Montana?"

"Hi I'm your biggest fan!"

"I LOVE YOU HANNAH! I don't care that you are some poor person!" I heard people saying as they surrounded me with horrible flashes and what not.

I pushed my way through the crowd and made it outside. No one had noticed I was gone. How did they find out that I was Hannah Montana and where I lived?

Lilly sprinted to me with the newspaper in her hand and said "Miley look!"

She opened up the crinkled newspaper and pointed to a picture of me. I read the headline. '_Hannah's True Story'_ I read a paragraph underneath the headline, _'Hannah Montana isn't the fame-loving pop star we all thought she was. In fact, she lives like any other person; she could even be the girl you sit next to in class! Her real name is Miley Stewart, she put on a wig, some glamorous clothes and made a stage name for herself, and then you have Hannah Montana.'_ I stopped reading when I got to there. They had continued to say where I lived. No wonder I have all these people at my house.

Lilly and I ran to the park. There we sat on the swing set just talking.

Then, I heard in the distance someone say, 'Hey everybody, she's over there.'

Lilly and I looked up and saw a crowd of people coming towards us. We got up and cut across the oval. As we got into the streets, the crowd grew bigger, because everytime we passed someone they would come running after us too.

Lilly and I were getting too puffed to run any further. We looked behind and saw the crowd trailing not far behind us. We then looked at each other and back in front of us.

Then we stopped running. We crouched down and moved to the side. We waited for everyone to pass us and then we joined the crowd.

We were still very puffed but we had to keep going.

Lilly tripped over a stick, and there was a loud thump. I went to help her up but I froze as I saw many heads turn.

Lilly helped herself up and we both stood still. We were both too puffed to turn back and run so we just stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Then the crowd came towards us and circled us so we couldn't escape.

At that moment I thought that all this attention was really horrible, but, it wasn't that bad, not that bad at all.

When the crowd got tired of us and Lilly and I finally made it home, we collapsed onto the couch. We were exhausted. I looked at the clock; it was 2:04pm.

"Lilly, you better get home, your mum will be wondering where you are!" I said turning to Lilly.

She glanced at the clock and said "Yeah, she'll be getting worried."

"Actually Lilly, your mum is passed worried. She called at 12:30 asking for you. Then she called at 1:00 telling me that she had sent out a search party," Dad said as he came down the stairs. "Let me give you a lift home. I'll call your mum first.

"Thanks Mr Stewart" said Lilly turning to look at him.

After Lilly had gone home, I went up stairs and flopped on my bed. Then I heard my phone go off. I looked at caller ID and saw that it was Rihanna.

"How did she get my number?" I said to myself.

I answered the phone anyway.

"Umm... hello, Miley speaking"

"Hey girl! Your story was so cool. So, I'm having a little get together Monday week. Would you like to come?" she said.

"Umm... yeah, sure. Can I bring friends?" I said hopefully.

"Sorry girl, but all the Big Stars are going to be there so sorry. I'll e-mail the address to you. See you there" she said.

"Alright. Bye" I said as I hung up the phone.

"No friends! But Lilly always comes along... Maybe I can bring her as Lola" I said with doubt.

"That would look so great on you! You should so buy it!" I said at the shops with Lilly, as she held up the cutest little outfit.

"Really, do you think? I think it would look good on you!" said Lilly as she went to put the outfit back on the rack.

I stopped her and said "No, buy it. You should have it"

"Oh My Gosh you're Hannah Stewart! I mean Miley Montana! I mean, AHHH" said a screaming girl at the shop. She stared at me for a second, then her cheeks turned red and she ran away from Lilly and I (probably because she was so embarrassed that she kept call me the wrong name).

"O-kay..." I said slowly.

"Freaky" said Lilly, shaking her head at the strange little girl.

After shopping we went to the beach. We were silent, the water was still, the sun was setting; it was a beautiful evening.

"I can't wait for Monday week!" said Lilly as she was smiling at me.

"Yeah..." I said, not actually knowing what she was so excited about.

Monday week. I thought to myself, Monday week_. _"OH, Monday week!" I exclaimed suddenly remembering about Rihanna's party. Although I didn't know why Lilly would be excited about that, I hadn't actually told her about that yet. Maybe she was a mind reader? Well I thought I should tell her about it anyway.

Lilly was giving me a strange look, probably due to my sudden outburst about Monday week.

"That reminds me. I forgot to tell you that I got invited to Rihanna's house for a little get-together on Monday week," I paused for a moment, to see Lilly looking at me in shock. I thought that she was just surprised that Rihanna invited me, because I've never exactly talked to her before, not even as Hannah. So I continued, "The most exciting thing was that she called me on _my_ phone, I mean _my _actual phone not my Hannah phone!" I was so excited that I didn't even notice Lilly's jaw drop an extra inch, "I asked her if I could bring along a friend, but she said no because the only people that were going to be there were _actual_ famous people. I mean I know you're Lola and everything but I don't think that really counts, we can call her if you really want to come but --" I stopped short, Lilly hadn't breathed a word and her mouth was still hanging open.

I stood there looking expectantly at Lilly, waiting for her to say something; even _"Why can't I come to the get-together?"_ would have been better than this.

"Hell-o? Lilly, say SOMETHING!" I said desperately.

The silence wasn't peaceful either; it was a strange silence, an awkward silence.

"WHAT! I can't believe you! Miley, how could you say yes to that party? You know what that day is, don't you? C'mon Miley!" Lilly said with a lot of anger through her voice.

I had no idea where all of this anger had come from; I didn't even know what she was getting worked up about. "Umm... give me a hint" I said softly, hoping she wouldn't get mad.

"MILEY! I can't believe you. I thought we were friends! I guess I thought wrong" Lilly said as she stormed off.

"Lilly, wait! It can't be that bad can it?" I said as I tried to catch Lilly. Why can't I remember what this day is? I thought to myself. "Maybe I'll call Oliver," I mumbled as I slumped into the sand of the beach.

I grabbed my phone and dialled the number, I looked down at my phone and hung up. There had to be a better way to find out what that day is. I shoved my phone back into my pocket and started to head home.

I woke up the next morning after a troubled sleep. I had spent the whole night trying to think about the day that was so important to Lilly; it wasn't her birthday, or Oliver's and there was nothing else I could think of.

After breakfast I decided to check the calendar, maybe it would be in there. It seemed that I was in luck; I flicked through the calendar and found the date. I read what it said, '_the day Lilly and I became friends'_ I thought for a moment and put the calendar back. I sat on the couch and sobbed. Not just for what I'd done, but because I know that I have lost my friends, or at least, I'm going to lose them. I might not be sure of it yet but I know that they won't stay friends with me for long.


End file.
